More than Friends
by Mz.Coolness234
Summary: Austin and Ally, have always just been friends. But what Austin doesn't know is his best friend, is crushing hard for him. But he has no idea, until it hits him. When he tries to make his move it just leads to a complicated kiss. Will it change everything, or will it just be the mistake that Austin and Ally made. PLEASE READ, I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, ITS GOOD I HOPE!
1. Chapter 1

_Ally's POV_

I jumped as I felt Austin grab my waist. I looked up from the piano, as he went and sat in a chair. "Damn, Austin, your starting to act like a pranker or something!" I said smiling as he laughed. I looked down as Kira, came walking in and sat in his lap.

"Hey Ally" She said smiling.

"Hey Kira, has your dad thought about that record yet?" I said joking around.

"He hasn't really talked much about it, but I am sure he would love too!" Kira said, as Trish walked in.

"Have you guys seen Dez, I swear I am going to be the hell out of him." She said putting her hands on her hips. We all shook our heads, as she stormed out. Kira giggled flirtatiously, and said, "Want to go Mini's?"

"Yeah, let's go! Ally want to come?" Austin asked as I looked up. I was about to say yes, until I saw Kira's face. "No, it's cool" I responded quietly. He shrugged and walked out with Kira.

I sighed feeling alone. I have had a crush on Austin for such a long time. But he doesn't seem to notice me than more than a friend. I take that as hint enough!

I looked at the piano, thinking of Austin, realizing that he has been too busy with Kira, to write a song, in two whole weeks.

I groaned realizing that was even more stress put on about Austin. But who cares, I just like thinking about Austin.

_Austin's POV_

I smiled at Kira, with my mouth full. Glad I had chosen to come to Melody's dinner instead, to get pancakes. She smiled back winking.

Then just like that Ally, just popped in my mind. Weird? "Kira, do you like Ally?" I asked and seen her face go from happy to mad.

"Honestly Austin, you and her are just like to close. Like the way y'all touch and all! Why don't you treat me like that?" She responded rolling her eyes.

"Well me and Ally have been friends for like 2 years, we have been dating for 2 months!" I said. I could tell it made her mad, because she stood up and said, "I should be getting home, I don't want my dad getting worried." She didn't say goodbye or nothing just got up and left.

I sighed and went up and paid. Why do girls do that?

I left the Diner, and ran to Sonic Boom, where I noticed Ally, put up a fake smile for everyone.

That's when it hit me. For some reason all of a sudden, I felt so attracted to Ally. Like the way I noticed her Chocolate brown hair, fell, in just the right way, and her eyes how gorgeous they were, and how pretty her smile was. It felt so right, but so wrong to think of her this way.

She looked up and saw me staring at her.

_Ally's POV_

"Have a nice day!" I said to the last customer of the day. I sighed in relief just to find Austin in the guitar section, staring or day dreaming at me.

When he saw me look he snapped out of it. He walked over and smiled. "Hey Alls" He said smiling while blushing. "Hi Austin…" I said in a questioning tone, wondering why he was acting so flirty.

"Hey so you, want to catch a movie or something, tonight, Kira, got mad and bailed on me, and Trish and Dez, are having some battle. Who the hell knows, just please don't leave me alone tonight!" Austin said putting his hand on top of mine.

I looked up and met his eyes, and said, "Sure, Austin, but what movie?" He smiled and said, "Insidious 2". I opened my mouth as to yell, but a laugh came out. "Austin, you know I hate scary movies!" I said punching him on the arm.

He put a smirk on his face, and said, "I'll protect you". I smiled while blushing. I sighed and looked at what I had on. Blue skinny jeans, a floral, tank top, some white wedges, and my hair was down. It would just have to do.

As I locked the door, I heard Austin start his car. I got in and smiled at him, feeling really awkward about it.

As we arrived at the theater, it was packed, because of the new Zalien movie, which Austin went to see with Dez , last night.

As Austin got the tickets, I saw Dallas, my second crush. I waved and smiled, as he did the same.

Austin grabbed me and said, "Come on, it's starting in five minutes!". As we ran to the top getting the highest seat, leaving us the only people there for about four rows down.

As the movie played on, I jumped. I felt Austin's arms slip around me warming me. I felt his other hand grasp around my thigh. I screamed as a disturbing picture popped on the screen. Austin just stared blankly like nothing had happened.

As the movie went on, I could feel me and Austin getting closer to each other. I shivered realizing it was freezing in the theater. I felt Austin pull me against his chest warming my whole entire complete petite body.

I felt like falling asleep but was disturbed by Austin hitting me with popcorn. I laughed as we got, "SHHH" from the audience below us.

I laughed to myself before, snuggling back up to Austin.

As the movie ended we walked out into cold, winter night. I shivered as Austin put his jacket around me. I smiled, and gave him a tight hug. I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

As he looked back, up my eyes met his.

_Nobody's Pov_

Nothing could describe the tension, Austin, and, Ally felt toward each other at this moment.

When Austin's eyes met Ally's everything changed. He felt her arms go around his neck, and he felt himself leaning down to touch her lips with his.

As their lips crushed together, their mouths moved slowly, like they were the only two people in the world. They felt like they were.

The kiss lasted for minutes, before Ally gasped for breath, looking at Austin.

" I think we became way more than friends!" Austin whispered.

**SOOOOO? How is it? Please tell me the truth, and review what you think. Pretty Please with a cherry on top! Love, Mz. Coolness!**


	2. Chapter 2: THE KISS

ALLYS POV

I couldn't sleep that night. Afterwards we both just walked home in silence. Alone. We shouldn't have kissed. Not like that while Austin was dating Kira. Just another reason for her to hate me.

I shivered, then pulled the blanket over my head. How would "Team Austin", move on from this. What would Trish, and Dez about this. Their opinions mattered since we were all a team.

I felt my eyes grow heavy finally about three am. I fell asleep with out protesting.

I woke cold, expecting the sun to shine in, but instead it was a cold rainy day. Great describes how I my day would turn out. Going to school to see Austin and Kira, makeout, and to see him flirt with other girls.

As I got up ten minutes early, I pulled out some black skinny jeans, A white tank top, and some black wedges. I let my hair stay down. I put on a tiny bit of makeup. I looked okay. Might as well not get dressed all hot, isn't like Austin is going to notice!

I went downstairs deciding to skip breakfast. I went outside to wait for the bus.

It came slowly. I walked up the steps, and went to the very back, where all the cool and popular kids, sat. I wasn't really popular, but people didn't hate me they said I was pretty cool. Austin on the other hand is like a God!

Austin looked up as I passed him by, we usually sit together. I sat in the seat behind him. He looked over the seat, and said, "Don't want to sit here?" He had a sarcastic look on face. I shook my head as he sat down.

"So Austin, who is she?" Dallas asked standing up. "What?" He asked confused but me I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Seriously dude? The girl at the theater? I saw you making out with a girl and I know it was you unless you have some kind of secret twin." Elliot spoke up with a smirk on face.  
Austin face turned white, as Dallas and Elliot laughed. Dallas turned to me and said, "Well little Miss Ally, do you know anything about this, huh cutie?". He moved over to me seat sitting very close. I shook my head quickly.

Dallas moved closer until his body was practically pressing against mine. He smiled and got up back into his seat. I felt my cheeks turned rosy red, as Dallas smiled and winked out me. Austin punched his arm, hard and laughed and whispered something in his ear. Dallas laughed and looked at me.

I glared at Austin, as he put a smirk on his face. I sat back in my seat while they laughed and talked.

As we arrived at school, I got up and felt someone pull me back into a seat, I fell into the seat my head landing on someone chest. I turned to see Austin. He smiled. "Austin what are you doing?" I asked. Before he answered, he pressed his lips against mine. Hardly, he pushed me against the seat. I felt his hands slip in my shirt. I instantly pushed them out. "Austin. We have to get to class." I said, standing up. He smiled and winked as I left the bus.

I felt flushed. What was going on with Austin, first hes annoying me, and then he's making out with me! Weird?

As I entered the building, I went to my locker, and pulled my books out and turned to see Austin and Kira making out. I knew kissing him was a mistake!

RUSHED CHAPTER REVIEW I ACCEPT CRITISM!


End file.
